How to train your Xenomorph
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Three years after the Berserker war, Berk has had a long lasting peace, and Hiccup and Astrid finally hooked up, but one night a meteor crashes on the island, holding strange creatures called Xenomorphs, What are these creatures and what do they want? (Highly evolved versions of Xenomorphs, for a reference appearance try imagining a female Freeza doing the fusion dance with a Xeno)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: White as snow, but Dark as coal

In a islandous land known as berk, human Vikings and fearsome dragons had been at war for centuries, until one day Hiccup, a small and weak viking boy befriended a dragon called a Night Fury he named toothless and brought peace to the two groups. But now the Vikings will meet a new creature, one of great wonder and deadliness, and it came from the stars, this creature, was a Xenomorph.

One night Hiccup and his girlfriend Astrid and her deadly nadder were sitting on the edge of a rock formation looking at the stars. Three years have passed since the war with the berserkers, and their most dangerous enemy, Dagger, behind bars.

"Wow, the sky sure is nice tonight." Hiccup said, looking up at the stars. His dragon, toothless purred while placing his head on his lap.

"It is." Astrid smiled while her dragon Stormfly purred while nuzzling against her.

Then there was a flash across the starry sky as something started streaking downward from above. Toothless was the first to notice this runaway meteor. He chirped a bit before nudging Hiccup's rib cage.

"What is it bud?" the boy asked. He then looked up and saw the approaching comet. "Oh gods…"

Astrid jumped on him. "Get down!" Their dragons tackled them down as the comet passed them. The four looked up as the rock from space passed the trees of the forest and crashed with a loud bang.

"What was that?" Astrid asked as the two vikings got up.

"I don't know, but we should check it out." Hiccup replied.

The two climbed on their dragons and flew off where the comet crashed. Trees were scorched into nothing but ashes and the ground held a deep path where the rock slid across.

As they walked around the area they saw a huge meteorite sitting in a huge crater. A few seconds later, something started tearing it's way out, then two odd looking creatures came out. Both were black, six foot tall, had long spine shaped tails, completely humanoid bodies, their heads were a small bent oval shape and they had almond shaped grey eyes, and they had devil shaped horns, finally they had spines on their backs with large clawed hands. One seemed to be a male while one was clearly a female. The two creatures looked around their new terrain before they hissed.

"What in Asgard are they?" Astrid gasped.

"Not sure, they don't seem to be anything I've ever seen before." Hiccup replied. "Maybe a new species of dragons perhaps." He got up. "Stay here, i'm gonna get a closer look." He jumped down and skid across the dirt crater as he slowly approached the new creatures.

"Be careful…" Astrid whispered while Toothless stood ready in case they might attack.

Hiccup slowly approached the creatures. His metal leg accidentally knocking a rock down and made a decently loud crack sound, causing the two creatures to dart their attention to the one legged viking. Hiccup froze as he bit his lip. "Oh thor…" He whispered.

The female sniffed the air and smelled the musky scent Hiccup gave off, it seemed to please her, even turn her on. She licked her lips and purred.

Hiccup blinked before the female started approaching. "Uh...hi?" he asked with a sheepish smile. The female creature purred as she advanced to him. Hiccup backed up a bit while gently holding his hand out. "Easy...easy now…"

The female walked up to him and with her hand, grabbed his arm and pulled him into her ample chest, then she slowly licked his cheek with her long tongue, tasting his flesh. The boy shuddered as she continued to lick him, long and slow, as if she was enjoying it.

"What is it doing to him?" Astrid asked before she skid down to the scene. "Hey, what are you doing to him!"

The female looked up and hissed, eyes narrowing as she sunk the boy deeper into her chest.

"That's my boyfriend you're clutching!" The viking girl snapped, now getting a bit fed up as she grabbed the handle of her axe. "Release him!"

Then the male creature walked up behind her and pressed his nose to her back, shuddering as he took in her sweet scent and grabbed her from behind.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Astrid yelled, struggling in the creatures tight grip.

It only purred and started to copy the female's actions, as if it was trying to arouse her like his counterpart was doing to Hiccup.

Hiccup was able to free his head from the females bust as he breathed. "Okay, this is not the normal way or dragons to interact with vikings."

"You think?" Astrid asked while moving her head back when the male's large and slimy tongue licked her cheek. "Ewwww!"

"Hey watch where you're-" Hiccup tried to yelled before the female smothered his lips with hers, shoving her tongue in his mouth and down his throat.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. The male purred as his hands started scratching at her clothes, almost like he wanted her naked! "Hey! Stop!" She yelled when the male started yanking at her skirt.

The female purred as she started yanking on Hiccups pants as well. Having enough to the point they were forcing themselves on the couple, Hiccup ripped from the females tongue lip lock and coughed. "Toothless!"

The black dragon came bounding up towards them, using a plasma blast at the ground, growling. The creatures shrieked in alarm and dropped the two vikings and backed away as he and stormfly moved to their riders to protect them.

"Ha...thanks bud." The boy smiled while stroking Toothless's head, making him purr a bit, but remained glaring at the newcomers.

"They must be in some sort of heat." Astrid noted, adjusting her clothes.

"But why us? Can't they just mate with each other?" Hiccup mentioned.

"Their probably from the same brood." the blonde suggested. "It's pretty detrimental to breed with a close relative, genetically speaking."

The pair remained a good distance from them since they have allies that can attack long distances.

"So what do we do with them?" Hiccup asked while scratching his head.

"I dunno, catch them and bring them to berk? We could ask Gothie if she's seen things like them." Astrid said. Gothie was the village elder, if anyone would know what these things were, it's her.

Hiccup sighed. "Just hope my dad doesn't flip out on bringing something he never saw before back home." he whistled and waved to toothless. "Catch and release bud! Do your thing!"

Toothless blasted at the ground and made the two humanoids back up, until they were up against the meteor, then stormfly shot a wall of spines at them, trapping them, once they were trapped, Astrid and hiccup took their ball ropes and threw them at the two creatures. Once they were secure, they flew back to berk with the dragons carrying the meteor.

(Later…)

The elder eyes of Gothi examined the two humanoid creatures while they were trapped. Gobber was also there to translate for the couple while he too examined the two.

"So yer sayin these two things were tryin ta git very close to ya two?" The blacksmith asked.

"Yeah...something like that." the boy blushed.

The elder approached the two and started scribbling the ground.

"What's she saying?" Astrid asked Gobber.

The large viking looked at her scribbles. "She says these two creatures are not anything she has ever seen, but seem to be attracted to you two from your fence. Fence?"

Gothi hit him with her staff. "Ow! Scent! Sorry sorry." gobber said.

"Doesn't make it any less weird." Astrid growled, glaring at the two creatures.

Gothi scribbled again. "She says these two are acting on their natural lives and will not stop advancing till they mate with you two. It's apart of their Biscuits. They have Biscuits?" Gobber asked.

Gothi hit him again, this time harder. "Ow! Instincts. Instincts. You know, you're scribbling ain't as it used to be." The blacksmith said. The elder glared and prepared to hit him again. "But you're swings, strong as ever."

Gothi rolled her eyes and scribbled again. "She says go to stoick and see what he thinks, this is the best she can do for cow-now!" Gobber corrected himself, flinching.

The two vikings looked at each other before hiccup sighed. "I was afraid of this…"

(later again…)

"They want to do what!?" Stoick spoke loudly after the two vikings explained what happened when they encountered the two alien creatures with them inside of the house.

Hiccup flinched. "I know it sounds crazy dad, but it's the truth, and trust me i'm not exactly thrilled about it either."

"Neither am i." Astrid added, crossing her arms.

"Then we have an agreement." Hiccup's father nodded. "I want you and Astrid to take these…" He looked at the creatures trapped with a glare. "Things out of my village."

"Where do we take them?" Hiccup asked.

"Send them to an island far from here." Stoick answered. "The last thing I need are two things we don't know to advance on my son and my future daughter in law."

"That's going to be difficult." Astrid noted, looking at them, seeing that the restraints were struggling to hold. "Gods these things are strong."

Hiccup however wasn't too sure. "Dad, are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know anything about them, maybe they're friendly and we just don't realize it. I mean, i thought toothless was a crazy killing machine and look how good we turned out." he said while stroking his night fury.

Stoick sighed. "Hiccup, this is a totally different situation. These things are not dragons, and they tried to rape you and Astrid. We don't know what they're capable of or what they will do if they even advance on you two. We have to think of what is best for you and Astrid, for the good of our people on Berk."

Hiccup sighed. "Alright. Come on bud let's get these guys outta-here?" he turned and saw that the creatures were gone, and the ropes were melted like butter.

"How did they?" Astrid gasped in surprise.

Then the male dropped from the ceiling, a corrosive green liquid dripping from his maw.

"They can melt stuff with that green ooze." Stoick spoke in shock.

"Stay behind me Astrid." Hiccup ordered while Toothless stood ready while snarling as his mouth glowed purple.

The male stood upright and spat on the ground, then started to clear its throat. "No….fight…." it said in broken words.

The three vikings and dragon went wide eyed. "It talks!?" Astrid gasped.

It gestured to itself. "Xenomorph."

"Xenomorph…" Hiccup spoke, now knowing the name of the creature. It approached slowly before toothless was about to fire. "Toothless wait!"

The Xenomorph hissed before the female dropped in front of him. "No." she said in a silkier voice.

Stoick moved the viking children aside while glaring. "Why are you trying to advance on my son and future daughter in law?"

The woman tapped her head. "Instincts. Can't control."

Hiccup shook his head before holding Astrid by her waist. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Astrid."

The female shrugged. "Why...not...share?"

This caught the three completely by surprise. Sharing? As in...a harem?

"It not...uncommon...for Xenomorph...to have...multiple mates." the male said.

"At least we don't try to sexually advance on others with force." Astrid spoke with a glare at the male xeno.

"In hindsight...it was...not good idea." they both said.

The five remained silent for a time being before the female spoke weakly. "We...sorry...we want...to help...we...strong...swim...fast...high scenses...hunting...instincts…"

Hiccup looked at his father. "Dad?" then at his girlfriend. "Astrid? What do you think?"

Both vikings thought for a few minutes before they sighed until Astrid approach the two. "Okay, let's get something straight, I will comply to this, since I feel bad for you two that you're not familiar around here. I will allow this...harem nonsense," She turned to the female. "But if you try to hog hiccup, I will make you wish you never suggested this idea." She turned to the male. "If you try advancing on me like that again without my permission, I will gladly take away what makes you a male."

"And if you two try to harm my people on Berk or hurt my son, you both will pay the ultimate price." Stoick warned.

The two bowed slightly. "We...understand." they said.

Stoick sighed. "Well, glad we got that settled. It's late, you both get some rest." He said to the two.

"Mind if I stay for the night?" Astrid asked.

"Of course." he smiled with a nod. He gave the two a hug and started to leave but not before giving the Xenomorphs one final warning glare as he went to his room.

The two shuddered at that. "So...what...now?" they asked.

"I guess go with the flow." Hiccup spoke.

"But if you two plan to...mate with us, you two will have to wait, cause if any of us will be losing our virginities, I will lose mine to Hiccup." Astrid spoke.

The male huffed in disappointment but just crossed his arms. "Fine…"

"You two will wait outside the door until we are done." She spoke. "Come on Hiccup." She grabbed her boyfriends hand and took him to his room. When they were inside, she closed the door and sighed while placing a hand on her face. "I can't believe this…"

"Trust me i'm surprised my brain hasn't malfunctioned by now." Hiccup said.

"Still Hiccup...we have to…" Astrid started.

"I understand." he nodded while embracing her. "Believe me, i'm not fond to this idea either, but we have to, if anyone were to take them, bad things will happen...and better than to have them be with Snotlout or the twins."

"Yeah...especially them." Astrid nodded. The two chuckled a bit before they breathed. "I just hope we don't regret this Hiccup."

"Me too." Hiccup nodded before kissing her head gently.

"But i know i won't regret this." she said as she kissed him deeply. Hiccup blushed but he relaxed fell into Astrid's kiss. They embraced tightly as their mouths opened and their tongues danced. Their feet moved on their own before they collapsed on the bed.

Hiccup slowly moved his hands up her body, feeling every inch of her as much as he could. She felt so perfect, she was indeed the girl of his dreams.

"Mmmmm." Astrid moaned softly at his gentle touch, vikings normally would be rough when it came to sex for the first time, but Hiccup was so gentle, she loved his gentle nature.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered to her.

"And you're so handsome." She whispered back, her nerves melted in his touch, one of her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm ready for you Hiccup. Make me yours."

The boy nodded as he started to undress her and himself. Astrid was not your typical viking woman, especially given that she was from clan Hofferson, her family was known for being curvy, but her? She was more on the slim side, but she did have good bits of curves here and there.

Hiccup, being the son of the chief of Berk, he was not like his father, no chest hair and not packing with muscle, but makes up for his amazing built body, relaying on both speed, maneuvers and slight strength.

Astrid unconsciously covered her C-cup chest, she had developed over the years, but she was still small by viking standards.

Hiccup gave a small smile to her shyness and lack of part size, but he gently stroked her cheek. "Don't be scared Astrid, I want to see your beauty completely. Your body is perfect to me."

Blushing she slowly uncovered her chest, then rose her hands to the bedpost to hold on. "Okay, go ahead, i'm ready."

Hiccup gave her a soft kiss on her lips while his gentle yet strong hands groped her small breasts, his fingers kneaded her jiggly bust while a few gently pinched her erect nipples.

The girl bit her lip, she had heard of foreplay but never experienced it, and it was driving her senses crazy. "Hiccup...please…"

The viking male chuckled softly as his erect dick that stood at a nice 9 inches rubbed her soaked pussy. "You ready?" he whispered.

She whimpered. "Please." before gripping the bedpost tightly.

Her boyfriend nodded as he slowly entered her pussy, both gasped at the new sensation roaring in their bodies, Hiccup's cock stretching her tight pussy out. The girl yelped and whimpered when she felt pain coursing through her as small dribbles of blood leaked her cunt.

"Shhhh, shhh, I'm here Astrid." The boy hushed, while embracing her while stroking her hair.

"Oh it's so big!" she silently groaned.

"Take your time, we'll continue when you're ready." He cooed, gently kissing her neck, massaging her breasts and rear to ease the pain.

After a few minutes she started to gasp and moan. "Go, i want more." she said, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Alright." Hiccup smiled before starting to thrust. He was gentle as the soft sounds of their thighs slapping together with his dick massaging her inner walls.

"So good…" Astrid moaned, biting her lip as she held him close. "So this is what it's like to make love."

"It feels wonderful." Hiccup groaned, kneading her ass in his palms. "And I'm glad it is you that I make love to Astrid, you mean the whole archipelago to me."

"You really are sweet Hiccup." she smiled, kissing his nose before gasping again. "Oh! You just touched my womb! Yeah, right there!"

Hiccup loved the feeling Astrid gave him, his dick kissing the entrance of her womb with each of his thrusts, sensing she was now comfortable, he held her close as his thrusts increased in speed.

The girl tried to muffle her blissful cries as she held herself to him. "Yes yes yes! Make love to me!"

Outside of the room, the two Xenomorphs were waiting while listening to the moans of the vikings, the male pacing while growling impatiently, he was upset this boy took her virginity first and not him, and his hormones raging out of control to get in there and rip Hiccup away and take Astrid now.

"I can't wait anymore...I'm going in." He growled as he was about to bash the door down, before the female gripped him with her tail and yanked him back.

"You will wait." She hissed dangerously. "We...agreed to...their conditions...you want to...be banished...from this island..away from her?"

The male looked at her, then sighed angrily. "Fine." he simply sat down, then his sister went on all fours in front of him.

"You can use me to relieve yourself." she told him.

At this rate, the male didn't care if he can't impregnate her or that she's his sister, he needed relief, now. Quickly, he mounted her as his massive cock at 15 inches long sprouted and shoved down her tight pussy. "Nnnngh! You're tight!" He growled lustfully, gripping her luscious hips and bashed against her with loud slapping sounds.

"So big! Yes brother fuck your bitch of a sister!" she moaned.

"You turn me on." He purred, yanking her face to his before slamming his lips on hers in a deep kiss.

She kissed him back and moaned. "Oh how i wish you could impregnate me brother."

"As I wish to impregnate you sister." He purred, gripping her massive G-cup tits in his hands and kneaded them roughly.

"If we could our babies would be a perfect breed, don't you think?" she purred.

"Yes, and I can have my sons fuck my girl and you." He cooed, tongue grazing her face.

"And you could fuck our daughters with my man." she added. "Oh if only it were possible."

"Maybe our chosen mates might give us what we need if we mate them." The male grinned. "We could repopulate with them, and our harem will grow fast."

"Maybe i could combine my genes and become different, then you could impregnate me." she purred.

"Or maybe drink some of the girl's fluids and gain her Chromosomes and DNA, which would make you reproduce with me." The male purred.

"That sounds wonderful." she purred.

The male purred before grabbing her tightly, pounding her savagely with his massive cock. "Rrrrrrrrr! Yes! Take my cock you little slut! Take it!"

"Yeeeeeesssss!" she moaned as he came inside her, pulling out as cum dripped out of her cunt. "I love having cum injected in me…"

"As I love cumming in you." The male purred as they made out. They soon heard a cry of bliss by the two vikings in the room.

"I think they finished." she said.

"Indeed." The male nodded.

The two approached the door, the female giving a small knock. "Hello?"

"Are you finished?" the male asked.

"Yeah, come in." They heard Astrid.

As they walked in each of them saw the other's naked form. The male gazing at astrid as his hormones were acting up again.

Almost about to jump on her to fuck her, Astrid held a hand up to him. "Ah ah, what did we just discuss?"

"Fine." he growled.

The viking girl stood and breathed. "Okay, we will hold up the end of our bargain of the deal, but remember our agreement, got it?"

"Of course." The female nodded.

"Okay…" The male nodded slightly.

Hiccup stood as well. "You know, we should give you two names instead of referring you two as Xenomorphs…" He thought for a moment before pointing at the female. "Your name will be Ebony…"

"And your name will be Shadow." Astrid said, pointing at the male.

The two looked at each other. "Alright." they shrugged.

Knowing that they just want to mate with the two, Astrid breathed before sitting at the edge of the bed. "Alright, come here Shadow."

Shadow walked over to her and slowly reached for her and kissed her, tasting her and starting to extract some of her DNA, morphing into a more human likeness. Astrid shivered a bit, his kisses were a bit different to Hiccups, but held passion and love like hiccup does. Maybe perhaps, this won't be as bad as she first believed.

"Mmmmmm…" She gave a soft moan before her hand reached down and softly stroked Shadow's cock.

"I'm ready if you are." he told her.

The viking girl laid back, spreading her legs. "Gently first."

The male alien slowly pushed in as best he could, going as slowly as possible. He panted heavily to prevent ravaging her. "Mmm..you're...tight…" he groaned as his cock stretched her pussy out.

"You're...huge!" she moaned.

While the two were bonding, Hiccup watched from the side, he can't believe how huge Shadow was compared to him. 'How does he walk with that thing?' he thought.

"Are you ready for me?" Ebony asked.

Hiccup blinked as Ebony was crawling on his lap. "Oh, uh yeah. Yeah, i'm ready."

She slowly lowered herself down and sunk herself onto his cock purring as it was a nice fit. "Mmmmmm, perfect."

"Nnngh, wow, how are you this..silky inside?" The viking groaned, laying back on the bed.

"You." she purred as she morphed into her own human likeness, which took a little bit after hiccup, with brown hair and dark green eyes. Placing her hands behind her head, she started bouncing on his lap.

The boy moaned while gazing at her form. "Ebony…"

"I like the fact we can look human, we can go inconspicuously." she smiled.

The two vikings moaning under the Xenomorphs as they gazed to each other. "You know hiccup...this might not be so bad.." Astrid breathed.

"I...agree." He replied. His girlfriend smiled as they both shared another deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The eye of the beholder

The following morning arrived on Berk. The following night was a new experience for both Astrid and Hiccup, they had to fuck each other and their new xeno mates, Shadow and Ebony. They were first unsure about this, but after adjusting a bit to the idea, they seemed fine with it. Shadow and Ebony made sure to behave so they didn't upset their new mates under their own rules of the harem idea.

The sun was starting to rise while the couple and xenos slept in a pile in the bed. All was quiet before they woke up with the sounds of the roof bashing and thumping from above.

"What is that?" Ebony groaned, she sat up. Her body had changed to look like a regular human with horns and a tail and black skin, she also had long black hair.

Hiccup yawned as he sat up as well. "It's toothless, he wakes me up like this all the time."

The girl yawned before moving up and down, the boy's cock was still in her, she wanted to really wake him up.

"Nngh, Ebony, We can continue in a bit, but I want to give Toothless his morning flight." The one legged viking groaned.

The woman smiled, kissing him. "I know." she dragged her long tongue across his cheek.

"Nnnngh, can that dragon please stop that infernal thumping?" Shadow spoke as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He too was more human like with the same traits like Ebony.

"Like how you were last night?" Astrid asked, sitting up to give him a morning eye full of her naked body.

Hiccup blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Uh...Astrid?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What...happened to your body?" He asked her.

Astrid arched a brow before she gazed at her new developed body. Her form was more curvy and hourglass then before, her hips were a bit wider than before, thicker and sexier legs, a larger heart shaped butt and delicious ample E-cup breasts. "What in Frigga's name..?" she gasped.

Shadow chuckled sheepishly. "I uh...took the liberty of mixing some of my DNA into your body when we mated last night, making your body more attractive than before."

"Oh…." The girl said, before face palming. "Snotlout is gonna have a field day with this!"

"If he does, do you wish for me to pulverize him?" Her mate grinned.

"That would make my day." she smiled.

"You're not the only one who made an upgrade." Ebony purred as she moved to show Hiccup. The viking was more muscular than before, not much to match other vikings, but more with equal speed and strength, and his once 9 inch dick was now on par with Shadows at a 14 inch length and baseball sized testicles.

"Oh my thor…" he gasped.

"Whoa…" Astrid flushed as she drank her boyfriends hunk new body and dick.

They were interrupted by the moment the thumps and rattles on the rood shook harder than before.

"We should get going." the boy said.

"Agreed." the other three nodded.

They got dressed as Hiccup landed Shadow some of his clothes to wear while Astrid gave her some of her own clothes. They left the house and saw Toothless on the roof.

"Well, good morning mister bossy." Hiccup spoke sarcastically.

The dragon looked at him with a look that he recognized from when Astrid first found out about him. "Boy aren't you a drama king." he said back.

Hiccup chuckled as Toothless jumped off as his flier scratched his chin. "Nice to see you this morning too bud."

Then Stormfly landed as well. "Rawk!" she squawked.

"Morning stormfly." Astria laughed a bit as she hugged her dragon's head.

With the greeting done, Hiccup stroked the night fury's head. "Ready for a morning flight bud?"

The dragon nodded, wiggling his tail.

Both dragon riders mounted their dragons and looked at the xeno siblings. "Want to join us?" Astrid offered.

The two looked at each other. "Pass." they said, they did not want to get on the back of those animals.

"Well, one day you will have to ride with us. It's how we travel to different islands and get around berk faster." hiccup explained.

"Oh joy…" Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Astrid spoke. "When you get a feeling of it, it's an experience you'll want to feel more."

"We can show you two, the true feeling of being free in the skies." Hiccup smiled as he held a hand out.

"He can be very persuasive." His girlfriend grinned.

Ebony looked at toothless, and hiccup. "Oh alright." she approached her mate and mounted behind him.

"Sigh...well, better than to sit here alone for a while…" Shadow sighed as he mounted behind Astrid.

"Alright bud. Let's go." Hiccup smiled as he strapped his metal leg to the saddle that controls the flap from his tail fin. The two lifted off and took to the skies. Astrid was a little fidgety, her clothes were a bit tight now and were uncomfortable.

"I need bigger clothes." She said.

"And you two need clothes period." Hiccup said, looking at the Xenomorphs.

"We know." They nodded.

Toothless and Stormfly gave roars and sped up in their flight and flew higher into the air.

"Wow…." Ebony gasped, hugging herself closer to Hiccup as they passed through clouds.

"See Ebony? Isn't it incredible?" The viking smiled at her.

"It's...amazing…" She breathed with a smile.

"Well Shadow? Are you convinced?" Astrid asked her xeno mate.

The man's eyes were wide, he was feeling dizzy. "Oh i think i'm gonna be air sick."

"You'll get used to it." Astrid laughed.

Shadow sighed as he laid on Astrid's shoulder, the dragon's flew around, until they saw something in the water. Picking up the scent and sight, both dragons dove.

"Toothless, was it it?" Hiccup asked his loyal friend. There was thrashing in the water. "Oh, that's what's wrong."

They dove after the object in the water as Stormfly snatched it. When in the air, they saw what Stormfly grabbed.

"Johan?" Hiccup asked in surprise as the familiar trader of the archipelago spat out water.

"Gah! Oh….ah, Master Hiccup! Thank goodness!" Johan called.

"What were you doing out here in the water?" Astrid asked him.

Coughing a bit, the trader sighed. "It's terrible...Dagger has broken free from prison. And You Master Hiccup, are number one on his revenge list."

"What?!" The boy gasped.

"Not that lunatic again!" Astrid groaned.

(Later…)

Returning to Berk, the two took johan to recover as they called their friends to tell them the news at the once dragon arena where they used to kill dragons. While they waited for the others, Ebony and Shadow were filled in on who Dagger is.

"So he's a lunatic berserker that wants to kill you and Toothless?" Ebony questioned.

"That's about it." the two nodded.

Shadow was putting on some armor. "Well i seriously don't like the sound of him." he said, tossing Ebony some clothes.

"Technically no one does." Astrid shrugged with a head shake. After Ebony got her clothes on, they noticed the group, fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins ruff and tuff approaching.

"Thanks for coming guys." Hiccup spoke.

"Yeah yeah hiccup, just tell us what's-WHOA!" Snotlout said, noticing Astrid's new look, and the two Xenos.

"Hiccup, who are those two?" Fishlegs asked in wonder of the newcomers.

"Right, guys, this is Shadow and Ebony." Hiccup mentioned. "They're, uh….Aliens."

"Aliens!?" Ruff gasped.

"Cool! Oh oh oh! Can you two spit acid!?" Tuff spoke in excitement.

"Or maybe shred a viking apart with a swipe of those awesome tails?" Ruff grinned.

Shadow rolled his eyes, spitting into a spittoon...causing it to melt. "That answer your question?"

"Cooooooool." The twins breathed in awe.

"Wow, a new species of animal we haven't seen before!" Fishlegs said, pulling out his notebook. "Can i ask you questions about your kind?"

"We'll fill you in on what we know later Fishlegs." Hiccup spoke. "Right now we have a bigger problem, Dagger escaped Outcast island and he's planning to finish what he started 3 years ago."

"Oh come on!" Snotlout groaned. "We just locked up that guy!"

"Yeah and he's going to continue where he left off." Astrid said.

The map hiccup pulled out had the whole archipelago as he took a stick. "From what Johan told us, Dagger took his ship and threw him overboard about here." He said pointing to the map area where it was a little far from the island.

"Which means he could be anywhere." Fishlegs whispered.

"Ooh, brilliant work Fishlegs!" Snotlout said sarcastically. "Come on even i coulda told ya that!"

"I believe I can be of service to this mystery." The trader spoke as he approached the group.

"Johan, you're looking better." Hiccup smiled.

"That I am thank you." The man smiled. "And if I may, I believe I know where our inferir foe may be lurking."

"Where?" Ebony asked.

Johan pointed to the map above. "When he stole my precious cargo ship, he babbled on about heading to the ship graveyard."

"A ship graveyard." Shadow said. "With a ship, that doesn't sound smart."

"Yeah, I think we can cross out that idea of going there thank you." Snotlout mentioned. "Cause every time we go to where Johan leads us, it's always trouble."

"Finally, we're on the same page." the Xeno said, the two high fiving.

"Okay enough." Hiccup spoke. "Johan, what's at the graveyard that Dagger would head there?"

"Well, that's a funny story, it started…" Johan started.

"The short version please Johan." the viking said.

Johan deflated a bit. "It's where I keep all my goods and treasures hidden."

"Really?" the group said.

"That's pretty smart." Ebony noted.

"Alright then, is there anything else we should know Johan?" Hiccup asked.

"There is in fact one." The trader replied. "While you're there you must avoid a ship called the Reaper. A ship filled with booby traps from every step and stern."

"Sounds like a fun house to me." Shadow smirked.

"Alright guys, saddle up. We're heading to the ship graveyard." The one legged viking spoke.

(Later…)

The group saddled up on their dragons as they flew to their destination.

Once there, everything was foggy, as thick as pea soup. Shadow sniffed. "I smell eel…"

"Eels?" Fishlegs asked as his gronckle, Meatlug shuddered a bit as did the other dragons.

"What? You don't like eel?" the aliens asked.

"Eels are toxic to dragons." Hiccup explained. "If one eats an eel, they go out of control and can't stop firing their blasts."

"Oh." the two nodded.

"Only the typhoomerang can eat eel, since they use large amounts of firepower." Fishlegs mentioned.

"Hey, shipyard dead ahead!" Snotlout yelled.

"Alright everyone, spread out. If you see any signs of dagger send a signal." Hiccup spoke as they all went different ways in the graveyard.

As they flew, Toothless saw a large ship. "Groo!'

The ship was unlike the others they passed, it was all spiky and had cages. "That's gotta be the reaper." Hiccup mentioned.

As they landed, ebony jumped off and walked ahead of them. "Locked." she said, looking at a trap door, smirking, she kicked it down. However, when she did, a rope caught her leg as an anchor was pulling her to the edge to the water.

"Ebony!" Hiccup yelled as he and toothless ran for her. The night fury acted quick and fired a plasma blast and snapped the rope in time before Ebony went overboard. "Thanks bud."

The girl hissed as she adjusted her clothes. "Damn it, my skirt's rode up."

Hiccup blushed a bit and helped her adjust her clothes before turning to the trap door. "Okay, no one goes for this much trouble unless there is something on this ship they don't want found."

They walked in the ship, and saw the terrible sight of Dragon bones, in cages.

"Dragon bones…" hiccup breathed as Toothless whined. "I'm sorry you had to see this bud."

"Sick…" Ebony shuddered.

"Whoever commanded this ship, was certainly no friend to dragons." Hiccup said. "Come on, let's keep moving."

Then they walked up to a door. "Captain's quarters." Hiccup read, then Ebony accidentally tripped on a trip wire. Arrows came at them until Toothless used his wings and blocked the arrows coming at them. "Thanks toothless."

"These furry boots Astrid lent me are really hard to walk around stuff like that.." the girl growled.

"I'm sure we'll get you a new pair when we get back to Berk." Hiccup spoke as they entered the quarters of the captain. On a table was armr with a dragon skull, but on a skeleton hand was an object, a telescope of some kind with a lense.

"Well, i'd say this is the captain and his booty." Ebony grinned, going to pick up the scope.

"Ebony wait." Hiccup tried to warn, but she picked it up already….nothing happened. "Huh...must be a dud." An axe came down and missed her by an inch. "Ok nevermind!"

"Okay, i take it back, nix the treasure and get me outta here!" the girl yelled, throwing the scope to Hiccup and running like the looney tunes road runner.

The two followed her out, avoiding arrows coming at them until they got outside and shut the door. Toothless grew alarmed who was in front of them and was about to fire a plasma blast. "Toothless, hold your fire!" Hiccup spoke.

Who was in front of them. It was Dagger with some of his henchmen. "Hello Hiccup." He spoke with a malace grin.

"Dagger." Hiccup growled.

"Did you miss me, cause I sure did, for the past 3 years I thought about you." the berserker man grinned, showing his friends locked in a cage.

Ebony growled. "Where's Shadow?"

"Ooohohoho! And what do we have here?" Dagger asked, eyeing the xeno female. "Hmmm, been quite the ladies man have we brother? Hmm? Hmmm?"

"Shut up!" the girl yelled, before spraying her acidic saliva at him.

Dagger ducked as it hit the metal bars of the cage. "Wooohohohoho! A feisty one too! You really are a ladies man brother."

"Dagger what do you want?" Hiccup demanded with a glare.

"A lot of things, but right now the treasure in this ship is at the top of my list." the older boy said.

Ebony was about to pounce when she saw Shadow, he was pulling out the two spine vertebrae from his back as they formed acid tipped daggers. He shushed her and snuck up behind one of dagger's men and slit his throat.

"Also, I'll be taking that thing you're hiding behind your back." Dagger added, knowing Hiccup had the scope behind him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hiccup said, turning slightly green.

"Oh? Have you finally seen the true nature of fear, brother?" The boy grinned, seeing his green face.

"No, just something really disgusting. NOW SHADOW!" the boy called.

The male xeno jumped and grabbed Dagger by the neck with his tail and choked him while pointing the acid vertebrae at his face. "Not another move scum."

"Well hello there ugly." Dagger growled.

"Wrong answer." Shadow spoke before he slashed the acid across Daggers cheek. Dagger cried out in pain while holding his burning cheek, but some of the acid got on his hands and cried out louder.

"Alright now let's get-" Hiccup said.

BOOOM!

Something rammed into the ship's hull.

"What was that!?" Astrid asked.

They heard hissing screeches as it alarmed Toothless.

"Eels!" Hiccup called.

"Oh can this day get any worse?!" Snotlout yelled.

It did as the eels grabbed the ship nand started hauling it down into the water. "Oh shit…" Hiccup groaned.

Shadow spat several acid luigi's on the cages. "Come on!" The door burst out as the group ran out and got to their dragons and they flew off while Dagger returned to his ship and flew the other direction.

"You won't beat me that easily Hiccup! I will be back and I will destroy you!" He yelled out and laughed.

(later…)

"That was close." Fishlegs said.

"Agreed." hiccup sighed. "If it wasn't for Shadow we wouldn't have made it out."

"You can thank me later." the Xeno said smugly.

The group made it back to berk as they all took a break from their adventure.

"What a ride!" Ebony sighed as she laid on Hiccup's bed. "My ass is so sore...i fell way too many time on it."

"Believe me you'll get used to it." Astrid sighed as well as she stretched. "And my new body is taking time to adjust."

"Mmm, it certainly is squishy." Ebony purred, squeezing Astrid's ass.

"Eep!" Astrid squealed with a dark blush. "E...ebony…"

"So soft.." she grinned, smacking it. "And jiggly."

"E-Ebony, this is embarrassing." The viking girl groaned.

"So jiggly, it's like it won't stop bouncing." the xeno grinned, smacking her ass more to make it jiggle.

Astrid breathed heavily as her legs gave out and fell on Ebony's lap. "Oops…"

Ebony groped and fondled her ass. "So soft…" then she looked Astrid in the eyes and kissed her.

Astrid flushed, she never kissed a girl before, but her hormones raged, the feeling of her lips felt so soft. She gave a soft moan and fell to the kiss, pushing back as they fell back on the bed.

"Tasty." the black skinned girl said. "So, want me to teach you something?"

"What is it?" The girl asked her.

"Twerking." she smirked.

"Twerking?" Astrid asked.

Ebony giggled and pushed her off and turned her around. "Shake your ass up and down. Simple."

The girl nodded and did so, shaking her ass.

"Mmmmm, sexy." Ebony purred, standing up and pushed her crotch against Astrid's ass. Then shoved her tail into her cunt.

"Ah! Ebony!" Astrid gasped with a moan.

"Nice and lubed." she purred before shoving into her twerking ass. Astrid gasped and moaned as she loved the feeling of her inside her body. However, being a viking, she was a fierce and dominant one.

"Mmmmm, you want to fuck, then let's." Astrid grinned before tackling Ebony to the bed and ripped her shirt off.

"Go ahead, suck my tits." Ebony told her.

Astrid latched to her nipples and suckled them furiously while sliding a hand down into her pants and started fingering the xeno female. The girl moaned, tongue hanging from her mouth. "Ah, yeah, this slut loves this!"

"Whore." Astrid grinned before tearing her skirt off and attacked her pussy with wild licks.

"I'll be your whore if you eat me out." Ebony told her.

"Alright then." Astrid grinned and shoved her mouth inside and licked her inside wildly while sucking her clit.

The girl held Astrid's head in her cunt and drove her tail deep in her ass. "Mmmmmmm! Yeeeeeees!" She cried happily.

"Mmmmm!" the girl moaned, licking her. "I love how you taste."

"Why thank you." She giggled. "Say...have you ever heard of a lesbian position called scissoring?"

"No." she answered, licking her and twerking.

"Let me show you.~" Ebony purred, pulling Astrid up as the two sat in front of each other. They entwined their legs and rubbed their pussies together.

"Oh...oh my thor…" Astrid gasped by this new and amazing sensation of pleasure.

"Oh that's good." The xeno smiled.

The sensation was amazing as Astri shoved her down and sat on top, throwing a leg on her shoulder and started grinding her pussy deep on Ebony's furiously.

"Oh shit!" the two moaned.

(meanwhile with Hiccup.)

Hiccup and the guys were with gobber and looking at the new scope. "Do you know what it is?" the boy asked.

"Not a clue." Gobber answered while playing with it in hopes to see if it can open up.

"Well, would Gothie?" Shadow asked. "Am i saying her name right?"

"Yes you are." Hiccup answered.

With the object in hand, Hiccup and the group are about to experience a whole new adventure to what lies ahead within this new scope, and maybe, just maybe, more surprises will await for the couple and Xenomorphs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: let it snow, let it snow, let it Snow Wraith!

It was a while back after Hiccup and the gang have obtained a new object Ebony and Hiccup found on the Reaper at the ship graveyard. They had no idea what the object was, so they decided to talk to Gothi if she knew anything about it.

At her hut, the woman was gazing at the telescope object carefully. The others watched her before she gave it to Gobber and wrote on the ground.

"What's she saying?" Hiccup asked Gobber.

"She says she doesn't know what it is." The blacksmith answered.

"Well that's just great." the boy sighed.

Then gothi looked at something on the scope, it was three holes that were different sizes. She then looked away, rather shaken.

"Gothi, you okay?" Hiccup asked. The elder showed her arm, which had a scar, matching up the hole in the scope before walking away. "Gothi…"

She started scribbling again. Gobber looked at it. "She says those holes look like the teeth marks of a Snow Reef. OW! Sorry, Snow WRAITH."

"Snow wraith?" The boy asked.

"The snow Wraith." Fishlegs spoke. "It's an Ice type dragon that was mentioned a bit in the Book of Dragons, but not much information is known about it."

"Gothi, do you know where a Snow Wraith may be?" Hiccup asked her.

Gothi scribbled again as Gobber translated. "She says the only island where they live is called Mice Glacier. *WHACK* Ow! Ice Glacier, sorry."

"Do you think you can help us find it?" he questioned.

Gothi scribbled something as Gobber blinked. "I can't say that to him, he's the chief's son." The elder rolled her eyes before scribbling something else. "She says...no way, besides Berk needs her. Well, she has a point, she's the only healer we got."

"Can't you try and fill in for her?" fishlegs suggested.

"Me?" Gobber blinked. "Well, I have been watching old gothi for a long time, I suppose I can."

"Great. Gothi, you're the only one who's seen a Snow Wraith up close, if there's anyone who can help us, it's you." The dragon rider told her.

The elder thought back, she did miss the thrill of adventure and excitement when she was about his age. This could be her last chance for one last time. Giving a smile, she nodded and pushed her staff to the ground.

"She says she'll do it, on one condition." Gobber said. "Oh i see, want some of my yak stew eh? I guess i can spare some."

(Later…)

After a few moments with her belly stuffed, The dragon riders set out to the Ice glacier with the Xenos.

"Remember guys, the Snow Wraith attacks with surprise, so stay alert." Hiccup told them.

"I'll be more alert when Gothi stops drooling on my shoulder!" Snotlout shouted with the elder sleeping on his back, drool dripping from her mouth.

"Sucks to be him." Ebony giggled as they touched land.

Snotlout jumped off and was assisting gothi off but let her fall on purpose. "Oh yak fingers, are you okay gothi?" He asked smugly before the elder got up and flipped him over with her staff while his head was buried in the snow. "Point taken."

"Focus Snotlout." Hiccup snapped.

The elder looked around the area to where the snow wraith would be. She examined its grounds before she gave a shrug to the group.

"And like that, she has nothing." Shadow sighed.

"Shut up shadow!" Ebony hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

It was then a snowstorm was starting to pick up, something gothi remembered before the snow wraith came in and attacked her and her friends long ago. Shadow and Ebony backed around Hiccup and astrid before black bone plates went over their eyes.

"Whoa! That's new." Hiccup gasped.

"If i remember correctly this is our dark and thermal eye plates right?" Ebony asked her brother.

"Yeah, I think so." Shadow nodded before the two caught a whiff of something. "Wait...sniff sniff...I smell something."

"Me too, it smells like a...look out!" Ebony shouted, tackling her mates.

A white blur passed by them in the air.

"Okaaaay, what the thor was that!?" Snotlout shouted.

"It must be a snow wraith!" Hiccup spoke. "It's using the blizzard to ambush us!"

"Man am i glad you guys have good senses." Astrid sighed as Shadow held her close.

The blizzard got a bit worse now as the snow wraith in the blizzard tended to attack again, aiming for the group but missed as Snotlout was suddenly buried in snow and ice.

"This is seriously getting old!" the boy yelled, legs flailing.

The blizzard died off now as the dragon retreated for the time being.

"Looks like it gave up." Tuff spoke.

"It might come back though." Hiccup spoke. "We'll need to cover more ground, let's split up and search the island for the snow wraith."

The others nodded and they all went different directions. Hiccup and Astrid went together with their mates.

"You really think we'll have a chance against that ice lizard in that blizzard if it shows up again?" Ebony asked.

"Maybe not head to head, but maybe we can outsmart it." Hiccup told her.

Flying around the area, the dragons landed as they hopped off. "Nothing…" Astrid spoke.

Shadow gazed around before seeing something move in the snow. "Wait, there's something moving in the snow."

The four gazed to where the source was before two creatures emerged. They looked like Ebony and Shadow, but their skin was white instead of black.

"White Xenomorphs?" the four said together.

The two newcomers caught scent of them and turned to them.

"Uh..you think they're friendly?" Hiccup asked as the two slowly approached them.

"Hard to say." Astrid shrugged.

The white Xenos gazed upon Hiccup and Astrid curiously before their scents hit their nostrils.

The male of the two grinned as he licked his lips and the female rubbed her thighs together.

The couple blinked before they gazed at each other. "I'm thinking that they want to be part of our harem." Astris sighed a bit.

"Seems like that." Hiccup agreed.

Shadow and ebony walked up to them. "Well, what should we do then?" ebony asked.

"Best they come with us as well." Hiccup answered. "Like you two, we can't let dagur take them for his own sake."

"Alright." the two shrugged.

On their way back to the group, the white xenos were clutching Hiccup and Astrid while licking their necks and tempting to get in their pants. But their black counterparts did their best to keep them calm.

They soon reunited with the group as Fishlegs walked up. "No sign of the snow wraith Hiccup." He then took notice of the new xenos with them and gasped. "Oh my thor, you found new species of Ebony and Shadows kind!"

"Probably just a different brood that's adapted to living here." Shadow said. "Looks like they've already gotten some human dna in them."

"How can that be possible?" Astrid asked.

Before they could answer, the blizzard started acting up again, the two white xenos immediately sprang and positioned while gazed around as they hissed.

"Get ready guys, it's coming again." hiccup told them.

Once more, a white blur hurled for the group, but the two new xenos acted faster than that as they jumped and clung to the wings of the dragon. Pulling it down, the dragon was slammed on it's back and was struggling to get up.

"They got it!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Ebony, Shadow, help them keep the Snow Wraith down!" hiccup spoke.

The two black xenos nodded and got on top of the snow wraith as well, holding it down.

"Alright, lets move in and get a tooth!" Hiccup spoke.

The others approached as the dragon roared and struggled as it snapped its jaws at them to back away.

"Careful!" hiccup spoke as they backed up.

"How are we gonna get a tooth if we can't get close enough?" Fishlegs asked.

Gothi walked up and it snapped at her, she held up her staff as it bit into it, and threw her aside.

"Gothi!" Astrid called as the dragon managed to get free and roared before flying into the blizzard.

As everyone got up, the blonde walked over to the elder and helped her up. "Well that didn't work." Snotlout shouted.

"Actually, it did." Ebony smiled before pulling something off Gothi's staff and showed it to the group, which was a snow wraith tooth.

"You got it." hiccup said happily. The blizzard was acting up slightly. "Let's get back to berk before the blizzard gets worse." They nodded and mounted their dragons and flew out of there.

(Back on Berk)

Everyone was pretty sick, apparently gobber didn't do such a good job at healing like they thought.

"Man, its like he put a virus on all of them." Shadow said as the elder was back at her hut to treat them for real this time.

"We can worry about that for Gothi." Hiccup spoke, holding the snow wraith tooth up. "Okay...let's see if this works." Placing the tooth in the hole, he twisted it with a click...and nothing happened.

"Well, at least it's decorative." ebony giggled.

"There's gotta be something we're missing." Hiccup spoke while playing with the device.

Later at his hut the white xenos were in the middle of feeling up astrid as they drank in some of her essence, both becoming much more human, like ebony and shadow, only with blonde hair and blue eyes and white skin.

"So, I suppose you two want to be claimed by us right?" Astrid asked the two with a knowing tone.

They nodded. "...yes."

Hiccup sighed while placing the scope down. "Thor this thing is like an impossible puzzle."

Ebony walked over to him an massaged his shoulders. "You look tense...here, let momma ebony help.."

The young viking gave a small groan of pleasure, feeling his muscles relax as he laid back on the chair. The white female also came to him, stroking his chest.

"Nnngh…" He moaned softly in their touches. "Thanks girls…"

The two pulled down his pants and ebony removed her shirt. "Wanna have some fun with our fun bags?"

Hiccup blushed at the two, gazing at their massive breasts. "Well..I don't see why not." He chuckled a bit. The two wrapped their tits around his cock, going up and down on it. Hiccup moaned in pleasure as he let the two please him.

Astrid watched with a blush and gently groped her own large breasts, seeing her boyfriend being pleased by two sexy females was a hot sight to see.

The two males then pushed he on her hands and knees. "You want us?" shadow asked.

"Yes…" She nodded as her lust built a bit.

The two grinned as they stripped her and went into her cunt.

Astrid gasped loudly, not expecting both males to enter her pussy at once. "Oh shit...two cocks in me...they're stretching me out."

Then the white male pulled out and went to her mouth, shoving her face on his cock. The blonde gave a moan and eagerly bobbed her head on the white meat while twerking against Shadows crotch.

"You are such a slut astrid." he growled, slapping her ass.

The dirty talk aroused the female viking as she moaned louder and shoved the two deeper in her body. She deep throated the white male, her throat clenching the long cock.

While the two males fucked Astrid like a whore, Hiccup moaned as the females sped up their double titjob. "Nnngh...oh thor to Valhalla." He groaned.

"You wanna cum all over us?" the white female asked.

Hiccup gazed at the two, both smirking with half lidded eyes. "Y...yes…"

The two closed their eyes and held their mouths open, tongues out. With a moan, Hiccup blasted his semen among the black and white xeno, painting their faces, breasts, and mouths.

The two moaned and licked each other clean. "So tasty." they said, while the white one bent over his desk. "I'm ready."

Hiccup nodded as he gripped her hips and slowly pushed his cock in her cunt. "Beards of Thor, you're boiling inside."

"So huge!" she moaned. The boy gripped her harder and began thrusting in and out, giving wet slap sounds.

"It feels like I'm melting inside you!" Hiccup moaned as he gripped the white aliens large breasts.

"Oh god!" the alien moaned, feeling the pleasure shoot through her.

Ebony grinned before crawling on the desk and spread her legs in front of her new friend. "Eat it bitch."

The girl nodded as she started licking her up. "Mmmmm…"

Hiccup, never once ever saw something like this groaned and thrusted faster. "Damn that's…"

"Sexy?" ebony asked, biting her nails. Hiccup nodded. "So you never saw lesbian sex huh?"

"Nngh...what's that?" Hiccup questioned, not familiar with same sex relationships.

"Girl on girl action. Makes good way to satisfy yourself when your man is busy." she grinned.

"I...see…" Hiccup groaned before he shoved balls deep and spewed his cum in the white Xeno.

Ebony smiled as the white one stiffened up and fell on the floor. "Hmmm, i think snowflake is a good name for her, she's as soft as snow, and drops like a snowflake."

"Snowflake it is." Hiccup spoke before they heard moaning as they saw the male xenos pounding Astrid while they hissed loudly.

"Ooh, double stuffed, that's gotta be painful." ebony hissed. "It's pleasing, but it'll hurt in the morning."

Both males groaned and shoved balls deep, spewing cum in her cunt and throat as Astrid gulped the white males cum.

The two sighed and pulled out. "I wonder what we should call you." Astrid said, laying on her back, looking at the white male.

Shadow thought for a moment. "How about Iceshard, or shard for short?"

"Iceshard. I like it." The blond girl smiled.

"Alright." the male nodded as he joined her on the bed, stretching out. "Ah…"

Toothless rolled his eyes as he blasted a slow burn on his bed. Then the dragon eye started to glow.

Hiccup took notice of this and put the two together. "Toothless, come here." He placed the device on the chair as his dragon approached. "Do that again, bud. Give me a light flame." his dragon nodded and gave off the light, flashing through the dragon eye as it projected a map of some kind.

"Whoa…" Astrid blinked in awe.

"This...changes..everything." Hiccup spoke.

Ebony and astrid smiled as they hugged him, kissing him as they got him on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Off the edge**

The next day after Hiccup's big discovery with the dragon eye, he took it to Fishlegs and the others to show him what they just found.

"Okay bud, go ahead." Hiccup spoke to toothless who lit the dragon eye up to show the display on the wall.

Fishlegs examined the projection on the wall in awe, unable to contain his excitement. "Oh my Thor! Hiccup, do you understand what this means?! This changes everything we previously thought about dragons!"

"Oh I know fishlegs, everything displayed from the Dragon Eye is far more than what we could imagine, not even the book of dragons has anything compared to this." the one legged viking spoke.

"And according to this map, it shows islands that are outside the archipelago!" His rotund friend added.

"And if we are to find Dagur." Astrid started.

"He must have went over the borders." The brown haired boy nodded.

"So, What are we gonna do?" Shadow asked, he was leaned up against a wall, and had been silent the entire time.

Looking among one another, hiccup knew one thing.

"Look at this, a diagram of a new world far beyond what we're used to. New islands to explore, new dragons to see. This is all proof that there is still more to this world that must be discovered." Hiccup spoke in a meeting with Stoik and others.

"I can see that son." The man said, stroking his beard. "But I don't exactly see how that deals with that lunatic Dagur."

"From out intel, Dagur was heading over the borders of the Archipelago. Using the Dragon eye can help us find him since he needs men and weapons to fight us." His son explained.

"Hmmm." Stoic hummed.

Spitelout, Snotlout's dad decided to speak up. "I don't know about you Stoic, but we're at a time of peace, best years in Berk I've seen in years, so honestly I seem to remember that when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it."

"I agree with Spitelout." Sphin spoke. "If this dragon eye leads to new islands and dangerous dragons, we don't know what to expect, besides, we have enough as it is with those creatures your son brought back to berk. We don't know if there are more out there."

"Another reason to go. If Dagur finds any more of the Xenomorphs that may have landed on the islands, there's no telling what Dagur can do, they are powerful and dangerous creatures if fallen into the wrong hands." Hiccup adds.

"Stoic, If you decide to chime in, we can probably put this thing to rest." Spitelout answered.

"Alright spitelout, I'll put this matter to rest." Stoic said, uncrossing his arms.

"But dad." Hiccup argued.

"Let me speak son, this is as important for you to hear as it is for all of them" The bearded man mentioned as his son sighed and backed away. "Now, Let me ask you this Spitelout, when we had Alvin in our sites, and people said to leave well enough alone, what did we do?"

"You crushed him, that's what you did!" Gobber chimed in.

Stoic looked at the man. "Thank you Gobber, Anyway...Hiccup's life has been about dragons, and always will be with dragons." Hiccup blinked this time as his father approached him. "If there is no stopping him, we might as well support him." He then turned to his son.

"Go son, go and find what ever's pulling at you." Stoic told him.

Hiccup smiled before Gobber spoke. "Ya best get outta here before it wears off and he changes his mind." Hiccup chuckled before running off and whistled to Toothless. Toothless grabbed the dragon eye and followed.

As he ran outside, everyone was waiting for him, then Snowflake and Ebony ran up to him a hugged him. "So, how'd it go Master?" They asked him.

"Looks like we're going to head out and explore over the boundaries of the archipelago." Hiccup smiled.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Snotlout said as everyone mounted their dragons. "Let's go!"

Hiccup smiled as he got on Toothless, but then he realized the Xenomorphs didn't have anything to ride, and with Snowflake and Blizzard, there was not much space on toothless for them to ride.

"Why don't you guys go with one of the other guys? I'm sure they can give you guys a lift." Hiccup offered. "We'll try and find you a dragon later."

"Alright." They nodded as Ebony got on with Hiccup, Shadow got on with Astrid, Blizzard got on with Snotlout, and Snowflake joined Fishlegs.

"Why does fish face get to have the girl ride with him?" Snotlout argued.

"If you'd like, I can freeze your carcass and drive the living torch myself." Blizzard growled, breathing a breath of ice down his neck.

"Nevermind." The boy gulped.

Astrid snickered. "I'm liking these guys."

"Well let's go guys, into the Great Beyond!" Fishlegs said as everyone lifted off the ground.

"Into the great Beyond!" The others cheered as they flew off from Berk.

(Hours later)

"Into the great beyond…"

"Great beyond…." There once high spirits ebbed away the past few hours during their flight.

"Do you think we should find somewhere to land?" Ebony yawned. "I'm tired of flying."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, a rest stop should do. Toothless?" His night fury nodded and released a screeching sound wave ahead in the dark clouds, but no signal of land.

"Damn.." Shadow growled as they flew into the clouds, which was followed by a very loud thunder clash. "Shit!"

"The further we go in, the worse the weather gets!" Astrid spoke up as rain poured on their skin.

"Just a little further guys!" Hiccup called to them.

"Hey! There's light up ahead!" Snowflake yelled, sitting up happily.

The group flew to the light as they passed the storm. Passing through it was a totally new untouched horizon with a few islands they never saw before.

"Now this is more like it." Blizzard sighed, shaking the water off his clothes and hair, which landed on Snotlout and hookfang.

"We actually made it!" Astrid cheered.

"Lets not slap each other's yaks yet guys, we need to find a place for the dragons to rest, meatlugs wings are about to fall off." Fishlegs spoke as his gronckle panted in exhaustion.

"Yeah! And me and Hookfang are getting sick of being sprayed with water from frosty over here!" Snotlout added.

"Watch it boy." The white xeno warned, sharp tail end up to his chin.

"On it!" Hiccup called, looking at toothless. "Okay bud, where should we land?"

"Rar…" Toothless grunted before they heard a melody like screech ahead as it perked the dragons up.

"Whoa what is it bud?" The boy asked.

"It sounds like a call." Ebony spoke behind him. "It's pulling them to that island." She pointed to land nearby.

"Well, guess we should land there." Hiccup shrugged.

As the group landed on the island, everyone stretched and the Xenos cracked their backs. "That was the longest flight I ever went through." Shadow sighed.

"Least you didn't have Monstrous Nightmare spines poking your ass." Blizzard growled.

"Alright gang, let's set up camp for the night and we'll explore the island in the morning." Hiccup suggested.

"So we need some shelter, food, water and fire." Astrid told them.

"Haha, leave the fire to me." Snotlout grinned, a moment did he later pour a green substance before lining it to a bush. "Hookfang, do your thing!" The dragon blew into the slime before igniting the bush. "Monstrous nightmare Gel. Never leave home without it."

"Okay...now all we need is some food and water." Hiccup told them.

"Me shadow and Blizzard will scout the island for food." Astrid spoke.

"Got it, then me, Ebony and Snowflake will get some water." Hiccup nodded. "The rest of you work on setting up this area for shelter." he added to the others.

"Shit…" Shadow spat.

"You said it." Blizzard growled. "Hunting is man's work."

"Come on you two." Astrid spoke as the two teams parted to walk around the island.

As Hiccup and the Xeno girls looked for water, Snowflake looked behind a bush to see if there was a stream, but found a Dragon skull instead. "Huh...weird." The girl shrugged.

Meanwhile, The male xenos and Astrid checked trees or small open areas for Yaks or fruit. "See anything boys?"

Blizzard came back with large armfuls of quartered meat, and Shadow came back with two sacks, one full of fish and another with different nuts and fruit. "Whatever was there." Shadow nodded.

"Wow, you two work fast. I'm impressed." The blonde spoke in surprise.

"Funny thing was there was a huge pile of this stored behind a wall of weird hardened tree sap." Blizzard added.

"Hardened tree sap?" The viking female asked.

"You too? That's what I saw too, and a perfectly preserved Deadly Nadder skeleton." Shadow mentioned.

"A nadder skeleton…" Astris thought before a worried look came over her face.

"Must be an old dragon who keeled over." Blizzard shrugged.

"I don't know…." Astrid spoke.

"Oh you worry too much, Astrid. Besides, you have us to keep you safe." The black xeno mentioned as the two pulled her close to them.

The girl sighed as they walked back to camp, as night fell Everyone ate the meat and fruit, then after they had their fill, the whole group fell asleep. Astrid and Hiccup stayed up a bit longer while they sat at the shores.

"It's really amazing Hiccup, there's still so much to see beyond our home." Astrid smiled.

"Yeah, it really is." Hiccup smiled, putting his arm around her.

Meanwhile, the silent sound of wings flapping was waving through the air as a large shadow swiped to and away from the campsite in a split second.

(The next morning)

"Hiccup, wake up!" The voice of astrid spoke out from hiccups ear.

"W-what is it Astrid?" He asked, waking up.

"The dragons! They're all gone!" She told him, pacing back and forth. "Oh I knew I should have told you about what we found earlier!"

"Astrid what are you talking about?" The boy asked.

"Me, Blizzard and Shadow found a cave stacked full of food, and it was sealed off by some sort of really hard Amber." She told him. "And Shadow found a complete skeleton of a deadly nadder."

Hiccup believed there was trouble if the bones of dragons were found. "Gather the others, we need to find our dragons."

Everyone started looking for their dragons leaving no stone unturned, which was actually literal in the twins case, because they kept looking behind a set of two large rocks.

"How many time are you two gonna keep looking around there? Barf and Belch are not hiding in that rock." Astrid spoke.

"Ah Ha, Astrid my friend, clearly you underestimate the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch." Ruffnut said, before she started scratching her head. "Wait, or is that two Barf and Belch?"

"Hmmm….two heads, one dragon…" Tuffnut spoke.

"Two brains and one body." Ruff continued, clunking her head against her brothers.

"Two bodies, half a brain." Snotlout quipped, walking to a more open area. "Hookfang!" He yelled Before he froze in fear. "Uh guys?"

The others approached as Hiccup asked. "What is it Snotlout?" He asked before looking ahead and breathed. "Oh my thor…"

There was a huge pile of dragon bones, all piled up neatly. "Is that?" Fishlegs gulped.

"Weird shaped white rocks?" Tuffnut aksed.

"Dragon bones, and lots of them." Hiccup said.

"Hmmm." Shadow said as he picked up the skull of a nightmare. "This might make a good helmet."

"Absolutely not." Astrid spoke firmly.

"Why not?" He asked, putting it on and it fit nicely over his horns. "I think it looks good."

"We don't like the idea of using dragon bones, Shadow." Fishlegs mentions.

"It's a sign we would hunt and kill dragons like some of our enemies, like Dagur." Hiccup mentioned.

"Oh alright." The Xenomorph sighed, throwing the skull down. Then he looked at the ground, finding a few balls of amber. "Huh, it's the same Amber stuff from earlier."

They then heard a loud dragon like roar. "Okay, what, was, that?" Snotlout asked.

"That my friend is a dragon in trouble." Fishlegs answered.

As they tried to follow the sound they were met by rustling bushes. Hiccup made everyone get back before Toothless leaped out of bushes.

"Toothless!" Hiccup spoke in relief as the night fury snarled and yelped while walking around them.

"Okay, either your dragon ate something weird, or he's out of his mind." Snotlout said.

"No no, i think he's trying to tell us something." Fishlegs said.

"What is it bud, is it the other dragons?" Hiccup asked before Toothless grabbed his artificial leg and ran off.

"How far do you think he's going to get before he realizes?" Astrid asked him.

"Hard to say, he seemed pretty committed." Hiccup replied with his leg in the jaws of his dragon.

Toothless turned around and walked back to them, giving Hiccup back his leg.

"Its okay bud, but I love the enthusiasm though." The boy smiled before mounting the dragon. "Me and toothless are gonna look for the dragons above, you guys keep moving."

"Alright." Astrid said. "But be careful."

He nodded flew off with Toothless as they scouted the island for the missing dragons. "Where could they have gone?" He asked before hearing a roar and saw a purple scaled Thunderdrum heading its way to the others.

"Oh no, guys!" Hiccup yelled as he and toothless flew about it. But then the same strange sound rang through the air again. Toothless was drawn to it and started flying to the location before the boy yanked on the saddle. "Toothless no! The other way!"

As they flew towards the thunderdrum, the dragon let out its loud roar at the other Vikings, causing them to hide behind the rocks, but the Xenomorphs were able to close their ears, crouching and leaping at the dragon all at once. The thunderdrum roared and shook before it jumped and flew in the air.

Toothless landed as Hiccup ran up to the others. "You guys okay?"

"What did you say!?" Astrid yelled.

"I can't hear anything!" Snotlout yelled as well.

"Oh thor…" Hiccup spoke. "Okay guys you all stay here and I'll look around." he spoke but got no reply. "I said I will go look around!"

"What?! No way, you're not going alone Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

"We don't have any weapons or dragons, we're completely defenseless!" Fishlegs added.

"Plus we can only communicate by shouting! Which, although very enjoyable, is not very stealthy!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Okay fine, then I guess we'll all go together." The one legged viking spoke, again no reply. "Oh for...I SAID WE'LL ALL GO TOGETHER!"

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Tuffnut asked.

"This is annoying." Shadow said, ears still closed.

The group headed through the island to look for the dragons before they heard more distant dragon calls. They ran for the source before they were in a canyon of dragons trapped in the hardened sap.

"What is this?" Blizzard asked, looking at a gronkle who was trapped and looked starved.

"Not sure, but can anyone describe what is happening?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah. Something is luring the dragons here and trapping them in this amber rock substance to...immobilize them." Fishlegs spoke.

"Yeah, And whatever's doing it, is probably eating them too." Shadow added, walking over to a trapped Nadder.

"Oh come on, who would be doing something like this?" Ruffnut asked before they heard a roar. In the sky came a large colorful scaled dragon with frills and horns, and a huge pair of wings.

Everyone hid as the dragon sniffed a terrible terror and picked it up, then flew off.

"That sound, it comes from the dragon, that's what's drawing them in." hiccup spoke when they came out.

"Song wing." Fishlegs spoke.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"That's What we should call it." Fishlegs said. "We gotta call it something."

"Yeah, I'm thinking more of Death Song, cause if you hear the song, your dead." Tuffnut mentioned.

"Okay, Death Song it is." Hiccup said. "Now come on we gotta find our dragons."

The others split up in the grotto to find their dragons before the Death song would come back. Luckily they were able to track them, but they were trapped in the amber substance.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout said as he ran up to his dragon and hugged him. "Oh man I missed you fangster…"

They heard the roar again as Ebony looked up. "It's coming back!" She yelled before toothless growled and ran up.

"Toothless no!" Hiccup yelled to his night fury.

"Scatter!" Blizzard yelled, going invisible suddenly as he dived behind a rock.

"Oh great, had to leave us hanging!" Snotlout yelled before the Death Song screeched and blasted Toothless with melted amber before it sagged the dragon in a hard cocoon.

It continued to stick everyone with the substance, trapping everyone except the Xenomorphs, who were camouflaged from view.

"Well this is a great position we're all in." Snotlout spoke sarcastically while stuck to hookfang.

The death song grabbed a gronkle then flew off. After it was gone, the Xenomorphs came out of hiding. "Hold still." Shadow said as they all inhaled.

"Oh no not that acid spit!" Snotlout yelled, but it was too late, the creatures spat on the Amber, causing it to melt.

"Of course, the amber is hot when the death song spits it and it cools, it becomes hard as any rock." Fishlegs breathed in amazement as the acid did its job and shattered.

The Xenomorphs also walked over to a few of the other dragons, spitting on them as well. "Now, we should probably-" Ebony said before the death song came back. "Go."

The dragon snarled, not liking that its prey was escaping, the other dragons took this as a sign to run as they flew off before it roared its luring melody. The dragons stopped and turned before flying slowly back to the grotto.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow growled and spat some acid at the melody dragon.

The dragon stopped and flew up in the air. "Araok raok raok!" It squawked.

"Now's our chance!" Hiccup spoke as they mounted the dragons and flew off. The death song snarled and flew after them.

"Hiccup its coming back!" Astrid yelled.

"I got this!" Ebony spoke and spat scid on her hands. When the death song spat the amber at them, she grabbed the melting amber before tossing it back at the melody dragon. It hit the wing as it screeched out and started falling.

But then there was a loud roar, it was the adult Thunderdrum. "Oh look it's our old friend the thunderdrum!" Snotlout shouted.

"Must be after the death song, I saw a baby thunderdrum back at the death songs lair." Shadow said.

"That must be why it's around." Hiccup spoke. "Okay, I'll go back for the adolescent, you guys keep your distance from the thunderdrum."

"That won't be a problem!" Tuffnut said.

"Alright bud, let's help relocate this death song." Hiccup said.

Toothless chirped before flying back where the dragon landed. They saw the Death song trying to get the amber off its wing.

"Now bud, plasma blast!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless shot his attack at the dragon as it yelped and hissed before running off.

"Alright bud!" Hiccup laughed. "Now, Let's get that Thunderdrum."

The others waited as the adult thunderdrum circled while snarling.

"It's getting impatient." Snotlout spoke.

"Come on guys...hurry up!" Astrid whispered.

They heard a softer cry before seeing hiccup and toothless with a young baby thunderdrum with them.

"There they are!" Fishlegs said as they came their way.

The adult cooed and flew to its youngling as they reunited and nuzzled each other in affection.

Hiccup smiled before turning to the others. "Come on guys, let's get outta here."

"Yeah, And next time we look for an island, let's not let the dragons pick." Fishlegs said as he got on Meatlug. This caused the female gronkle to whimper in disappointment. "Sorry girl, it had to be said."

"Alright guys! Lets go! Into the great Beyond!" Snotlout spoke as he flew off.

"You heard him. Let's go." Hiccup said as all the dragons lifted off the ground. And so they flew off into the distance, into infinity and beyond.


End file.
